determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Determinaverse
An AU of Dtale and Jakei95's Popular Undertale/UTAU Animatic Series Starring his own AU and the Consequences of The X-Event's Actions and Ink's Past. In this one, the story is quite similar, but since Dtale!Ink is different from the Original, their Past changes this Story slightly. There are also other AU's that I have to Substitute and There will be more AU's in this one. Including DClans, Rigged's Determined AU. I'll be completing this Soon. Just taking a Break. Characters Protagonists Dtale!Sans We follow Sans around and see the story mostly from his Point of View. He was in the Underground, Minding his Own business, Sipping Ketchup (He's in the Underground because the Human SOULs are back and they can't Break the Barrier Anymore), When Suddenly, he fell Asleep and Saw what looked like a Male Version of his Chara, Sitting in the White Nothingness he seemed to have found himself in. This was not the First time he's been taken from his World and the Previous time was only for a Short time anyway, so how bad could this Be? Well, The Chara Monologued for a Bit, Took Half of His SOUL and left. Things weren't Looking promising. When he returned to his World, he seemed more Pissed off than Usual. His Chara noticed this, and Upon asking about it, Sans took a shortcut to as far away from his House as Possible. He sat in silence for a few minutes, Pondering his Next move. He could call Exblaster, An old friend of his and get things Sorted out the right way. Then suddenly, In a Splatter of Red Ink, all of Sans' Problems were made 300X worse. Ink!Dtale!Sans and Dream!Dtale!Sans appeared, looking for some people. They saw Dtale!Sans and talked for a Bit. Dream continued to look around for anyone, while Ink explained to Sans why that certain Chara took a Piece of his SOUL. With the DT in the SOUL, they had regained a small part of the OVERWRITE Button, but it wasn't corporeal enough to activate. Chara still needed the rest of Sans' or someone else's SOUL with enough DT in it to Give them their Power back. Dream then came back and told them he'd found a red piece of String. Ink closed his eyes and stood up. He told Sans he had to go. But offered Sans the Opportunity to come with them. He declined, but then Chara arrived and Sans told them something had happened. Chara told Sans that if he wanted to go and retrieve his SOUL, then at least take their Heart Locket, that was given to them By Asriel. It clearly meant a lot to Chara, and she told Sans that he will Return, Alive and with a Full SOUL and can give it back then. Sans agreed to go with Ink and Dream and Thus, Determinaverse begins. Fell!Dtale!Sans He's pissed off because Weird shit began happening in his World and then some Skeletons came to fight him. He got corrupted by Cross and then was returned to normal by Ink, Sans and Dream. He decided to help the three and went with them once the fight was over. He doesn't think much of anyone, but he especially hates Cross. Swap!Dtale!Sans Swap!Dtale was infiltrated by X!Dtale!Chara, who was very rude when asking Swap!Dtale!Papyrus if he could have the Taco and Chocolate he had. Paps was fine with giving away the Taco, Even though it was a Really good taco, But asking for the Chocolate? nope. That was Papyrus'. It Cost him 5G, and he hardly ever has 5G Because he's still paying off his Tab at Muffet's. So Chara thought he was very rude. And Paps thought he was too. Later, A big fight happened and Chara threatened to kill everyone There. Then Ink and his Buddies Arrived. Chara Fled, but Papyrus and most of the other Inhabitants of Swap!Dtale were killed. Normally they'd come back due to the DT, but the world was being destroyed from the Knife Cross!Dtale!Sans Wielded. Swap!Dtale!Sans mourned his Brother, but was taken in by Ink and the small Party he had. It was best for Sans to stick with them, rather than Die with his World. Better 1 Alive than all Dead. Outer!Dtale!Sans Outer's World was Under protection by Ink and the Party, but Only Classic!Dtale and Fell!Dtale!Sans met him. Before he was killed by Killer!Dtale!Sans. Then Sans' Locket was cracked, like Cross!Sans' one and was almost Destroyed, but Sans held onto the Pieces to get it fixed. He was going to return it to his Chara, if it killed him. Ink!Dtale!Sans The leader with a big Secret. He used to work for X!Dtale!Gaster, but he hardly remembered that time, so it didn't seem important. He had never known Cross!Dtale!Sans as a Friend, but knew enough from his time with X!Gaster and what he said about his 'Experiment'. He's too afraid to admit that if he had followed Gaster's Rules properly, this wouldn't have happened, but in the End it was going to happen, just in a More controlled way, rather than Cross going on a Rampage. If Ink Followed the Rules, it'd be controlled. If He hadn't, Things went out of Control, and since he didn't listen, Things are now in chaos. Dream!Dtale!Sans Antagonists Cross!Dtale!Sans X!Dtale!Chara Dtale!Error!Sans Nightmare!Dtale!Sans Killer!Dtale!Sans X!Dtale!Gaster Category:Underverse Category:DT Category:Dtale